Sisters
by NyxMotherOfMagic
Summary: The sisters are the hyper-evolved offsprings of Kathryn Janeway and Tom Paris. They've been secretly living onboard Voyager. Lets see what happens when they are found out.


I brought the glass of red wine to my lips while my eyes, discreetly, observed the dark and very sexy Vulcan who was keeping a really close and not very discreet eye on my sisters and I.

"Do you even listening to us when we are talking to you, A?"Bella Cecelia Sparks, The second born, asked.

"Keep talking. I'm listening in on other people's conversation. One specifically. Thanks, sis."I said as Bella tucked a loose strand of my hair behind my left ear so I could use my enhanced hearing. While I was listening in on a very silent conversation between the Tuvok and Captain Janeway, my sisters continued to talk.

"Captain."Lieutenant Tuvok said.

"I told you this is a time of relaxing and absolutely no working."Captain Kathryn Janeway said.

"Have you taken notice of the four newest characters? They happen to appear in all of the Holodecks."Tuvok asked.

"It's probably one of the younger crewmembers doing. They must of gotten bored and decided to... create a group of attractive girls. Tuvok, there's absolutely nothing wrong with that."Kathryn said.

"I agree with you Captain, but it seems that these Characters are becoming independent."Tuvok said and I nudged my sisters.

"Tuvok is way too suspicious of us, we have to leave. If we get in trouble our story is to go speak with Seven since she is all alone and our program is to comfort the lonely."I said. My sisters hid their disappointment, but did as they were told and nodded when they understood my plan. After I had set my beverage down I lead my sisters to a secluded area, but I didn't get farther than a step for I had a Phaser blocking my way.

"Where are you disappearing off to in such a hurry?"Commander Chakotay asked.

" _Do not show fear sister dears. Everything will be just fine and there is nothing they can do to hurt us, I will never let them._ "I thought before smiling.

"Is there a problem over here, Chakotay?"Kathryn asked.

"Yes there is. I have been trying to deactivate this group for the past hour. I believe that they're intruders."Chakotay said.

"Chakotay you can't deactivate them because they are not real holocharacters and they're not intruders. So tell me, girls. The names you have given to your characters...are they your own names?"Kathryn asked.

 _"Do not ans-"_ I thought, but it was way too late.

"Our covers been blown! What gave us away? What's going to happen to us now that you got us?"My youngest sister, Ariana Catalina Sparks, asked.

"You just gave us away, you bloody bim-"Elizabeth Jadis Sparks said.

"No talking."I said calmly.

"Now, now I don't want to send you to the brig. A simple yes or no would do."Kathryn said and then I felt four hands in total be placed onto both my shoulders.

"They are our nicknames and names we prefer to be called, Captain."I said.

"How long have you girls been on Voyager?"Chakotay asked.

"We will not answer you."I said.

"Why not?!"Chakotay asked.

"Because you have been nothing, but rude to us."I said.

"She's right you know. You're still holding a phaser to her."Kathryn said and Tuvok has decided now to speak up.

"Captain, now that I have had the chance to examine the youngest I have found something appealing about them that you very much would like to know."Tuvok said.

"Well don't keep it to yourself. Go on and share with the group, Mr Tuvok."Kathryn said smiling.

"The redheads are..."Tuvok said as he paused and then took on a confused expression.

"They are what Tuvok?"Kathryn asked and I winked at my sisters before turning to Tuvok like the rest of the people in the group.

"I apologize, Captain. The data I collected is wrong. I've mistaken one memory for a dream that is disguised as reality."Tuvok said.

"You want me to do what?"I asked and Liz sighed before repeating herself.

"Is there something you would like to share with the rest of us girls?"Kathryn asked.

"My sisters want me to tell you what we have been up to while being onboard Voyager."I said.

"Alright. Tell me."Chakotay said and I gawked at the rudest man we have met so far. I glared at him before crossing my arms with my sisters following suit.

"Who is the Captain glaring at? I can feel it from the other side of the door."Lieutenant Tom Paris said as he joined the group.

"I'm not glaring at anyone. Those girls are glaring at Chakotay for being rude."Kathryn said.

"It's almost like they're holding the phaser to the Commander. Okay, Tatiana, it's time to call it quits."Ensign Harry Kim said.

"One hour and then off to bed, girls. Make sure your rings are on at maximum power and it stay on until I return."I said.

"Ta-"Zendaya Raquel Coleman said, but I interrupted. I knew she was nervous and worried, but I can take care of myself.

"I'll be fine."I said and then all my sisters nodded their heads.

"I am ready to talk when you are, dear."Kathryn said as she offered me her elbow as if to escort me. I hooked my arms with hers as she lead me out of the holodeck.

"Are you trying to make Seven of Nine jealous?"I whispered as she lead me to her private quarters.

"Yes, I am. Did it work?"Kathryn whispered back and I grinned as I slyly looked over my shoulder.

"Yes."I said as the door slid close.

"The whole ship, but Seven of Nine herself, knows I am madly in love with her."Kathryn said.

"Why are you telling me all this? I've seen you be hostile towards your intruders."I said.

"I may not be thee mother of the year, but we Janeways know out kids when we see them."Kathryn said offering a small smile.

"You have kids?"I asked falsely.

"You're angry, I understand. Why don't you make yourself at home while I go and make us some Earl Grey tea."Kathryn offered before going to the replicator.

"Water will do nicely."I said as I sat down on the couch and took in my surrounding area.

"Your water."Kathryn said as she gave me a glass of water.

"Thank you."I said.

"So."Kathryn said dragging out the 'o' which made me chuckle before becoming serious.

"Right. While onboard my sisters and I have been maintaining the jefferies tube that we have taken residence in to keep our presence here hidden. Which we had been succeeded in doing until today."I said before taking a sip of water.

"Will you tell Tom who you girls are?"Kathryn asked.

"He knows who we are, Captain. Everyone that has met us knows who we are."I said.

"Let me rephrase that. Are you going to tell him who you girls are to us? Wait, hold on, I only bore three. Why are there five girls and why are you different ages?"Kathryn asked.

"I told you that my sisters and I are not your daughters...we are stowaways!"I said.

"Why are you so angry?"Kathryn asked and I was about to answer when I felt a tingling feeling

"Something's wrong."I said as I stood up and proceeded to leave the Captain's Private Quarters to go straight to the Holodeck.

"Tatiana, where are you going?! What's wrong?!"Kathryn asked yelling before running after me.

"Baby girl!"I yelled storming into the Holodeck.

"Ana, This is my fault, but Please make her put me down!"Ariana said as she looked into my eyes.

"Seven, put my daughter down now!"Kathryn yelled when she saw Seven holding Ariana high over the pool, by the throat, as five people (Zendaya, Elizabeth, Tuvok, Harry, and Bella) trying really hard to get the Ex-droid to put Ariana down.


End file.
